1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jigs for use in the woodworking industry, and more particularly, to a multi-purpose jig which provides a right-angle foundation against which two workpieces may be clamped and joined together to form an exact corner joint between the two workpieces.
2. Preliminary Discussion
Carpenters, woodworkers and the like comprise some of the most creative minds when it comes to problem solving. There is a reason these people are often associated with the term "handyman," or "handywoman" as the case may be, since they often strive to find the easiest and most efficient way to do things. Woodworkers, in general, are always creating specialized tools, devices, gadgets, and such, to fulfill a specific need, or meet a specific condition.
A "jig", defined as a device for guiding a tool or for holding machine work in place, carries a much broader connotation in the woodworking industry. Often characterized as a handyman's helper, it provides a user with the ability to produce results not ordinarily accomplished by hand, such as, for example, using a power saw to make a perfect 45.degree. cut. Jigs are primarily used or thought of as work holders, either holding the workpiece in a semi-permanent fastening arrangement, or temporarily guiding the workpiece as it is operated or worked upon, usually by the use of a saw, lathe or the like.
Holding multiple planar objects in a 90.degree. relationship to each other, whether it be to produce a simple two-piece corner, or a four-walled box structure, often involves the implementation of multiple clamping structures and multiple clamping surfaces to accommodate both the workpieces and such clamping structures. Prior art structures that have been developed to aid in the fastening together of multiple planar objects are generally more complicated than they need to be. Multiple clamps, as well as multiple clamp holders, are usually necessary to effectuate a proper hold, and this may require a fair amount of manipulation on the part of the user, as well as a fair amount of working space needed to accommodate such devices.
The creation of a corner joint between two planar workpieces requires a certain amount of skill, not only in the placement of the support members, but in the actual preparation and design of the workpieces which results in the corner joint. Slapping two pieces of wood together with some glue and a couple of screws may be enough for the novice carpenter. The experienced craftsman, however, often demands a greater attention to detail, and the production of a "clean" corner joint, especially when producing cabinetry and the like, is a true art form. The objective in producing a clean corner joint is to create the appearance of a single continuous piece with a single grain, and not to have an obvious seam indicating the junction of two dissimilar pieces. One way to produce a clean corner joint is to cut a "seat" in one piece, into which the other piece will be glued into place, such that, if the objects are pieces of wood, the surface grains of the two pieces will meet at the corner, as opposed to the edge grains, so that once the corner is finished off, it will appear like one continuous grain piece. The creation of the "seat" is done by slicing out a strip along the edge of the first joined piece, and housing the edge of the second piece against such strip with some glue therebetween, such that the edge of the second piece is hidden by the strip of the first piece. This "housing" often results in a surplus of material extending beyond the location where the second piece is introduced, which surplus is then removed and the corner joint is subsequently finished and polished. Consequently, when two perpendicularly-situated planar objects are fastened together at a 90.degree. angle in this fashion, there is a need to not only provide the actual perpendicular support, but to accommodate the initial surplus of material extending from one of the pieces when forming a joint of this type. A corner joint of this quality usually involves multiple support surfaces and multiple clamping arrangements upon such support surfaces.
The present inventor, who has been intimately associated with the use of various supporting and clamping devices, has ascertained a need, and has designed a simple device, which easily, efficiently and in an uncomplicated manner, provides the support structure to produce quality corner joints with the least amount of tools. The present inventor has consolidated and reduced the unwieldy concepts underlying the prior art devices into a one-piece support device which is superior to the prior art in both function and form. The simplicity and effectiveness of the device of the present invention readily distinguishes it from the prior art.
3. Description of Related Art
The clamping and securing art, and more particularly, the devices or tools used to achieve planar 90.degree. corners, has followed or undergone an interesting evolution. The joining together of perpendicularly-oriented planar objects in a secured fashion often involves the necessity for the use of multiple tools, usually one to support the horizontal object, one to support the vertical object, and another device to maintain such objects in a secured arrangement. The prior art is, in fact, replete with clamps, vices, angles, "T"-squares and the like. However, there is no device which addresses the particular concerns of the present inventor, that is, to provide a simple device with which to produce quality corner joints.
The evolution of such clamping and securing devices has exhibited a relatively static or slow progression, and the present state of the art is not that far removed from those devices patented around the turn of the century. One of the earliest two-dimensional joining devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 600,370 issued to A. Kohler on Mar. 8, 1898 entitled "Miter Clamp." The Kohler reference discloses a more or less conventional miter clamp, which is used to aid in securing two ends of mitered molding in place during the fastening process. The Kohler reference demonstrates a device which is used to join two perpendicularly positioned pieces of material extending along the same plane using a pair of clamps integrated along the device. A miter clamp is functional when creating a corner joint from two similarly-situated planar objects as disclosed by the Kohler reference. However, such clamp is non-functional when such planar objects are not similarly-situated, i.e. are perpendicular (90.degree.) or at some other angle along an extended joint. A three-dimensional joint often requires a more sophisticated tool or instrument which is capable of providing the necessary support along all such dimensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 683,184 issued to J. P. Rockwell on Sep. 24, 1901 entitled "Clamp", discloses a four-member clamp with adjusting screws in all four directions and provides for a variety of fastening and clamping applications. This particular reference addresses multi-dimensional clamping, and illustrates some of the basic concepts that underlie the most sophisticated clamping devices of today. The Rockwell device utilizes the compression of multi-dimensional oppositely-driven vice members connected by screw means to create the necessary support. Contemporary clamps all follow a similar basic principle, with the only real difference being in the manufacture of the housing for the clamping and screw-driven elements. Whether it be a "C" clamp, bar clamp, or the like, the necessary elements are nearly always the same, i.e. a pair of oppositely-situated compression members, a track or support upon which such compression members move, and means by which such members are brought together or extended apart.
Clamping devices and the like will only work if the support surface is amenable to the workpieces, or the objects to be clamped and/or joined together. For example, clamps to aid in the creation of a 90.degree. corner joint between two perpendicular planar objects must be provided with a perpendicular foundation, or the clamps will lack the necessary support to maintain the perpendicular relationship. U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,733 issued Feb. 15, 1949 to C. J. Stark entitled "Gauge for Collocating Pipe Sections," is an example of a perpendicular support specifically designed to accommodate a particularly shaped workpiece. The Stark reference shows a pipe flange gauge with an offset in the gauge to accommodate the side extensions of such pipe flange. The Stark arrangement for providing a three-dimensional perpendicular support illustrates a desirable feature for such device, namely an offset portion to accommodate the flange of a pipe coupling. Such offset portion is two-dimensional rather than three-dimensional as in the present applicant's invention, where an extended intersection between two right angularly connected guide members is an integral feature to the device, and such offset distinguishes both the Stark device and the device of the present invention from a mere 90.degree. angled support structure (an angle plate). The three-dimensional offset feature of the jig device of the present invention is designed specifically to accommodate an extension or surplus of material usually found on one of the two perpendicularly-situated planar objects that are to be joined together to form a corner joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,476 issued to P. J. Gunas on Sep. 4, 1956 entitled "Adjustable Corner Clamp", discloses a conventional corner clamp adjustable along its base to accommodate varying workpiece widths. The Gunas reference is more akin to the previously discussed Kohler reference, than to the device of the present invention, since it joins two workpieces along a miter cut arrangement and operates in a single dimensional plane.
A perpendicular angle plate is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,978 issued to F. Krisel on May 27, 1958 entitled "Double Face Angle and Set Up Plate." The Krisel reference discloses an angle plate with handles, forming a perfect 90.degree. angle with a variety of applications. The walls of the plate are raised to accommodate exterior fixation means, such as clamps, and a cylindrical clearance recess is provided where the interior walls meet. The Krisel device is in essence a mere angle plate with means for easily toting such plate, and the cylindrical recess formed between the two plates does not approach the function of the recess area provided in the device of the present invention. Even if the Krisel apparatus were to be implemented in the creation of corner joints in the field of cabinetry and the like, the clearance recess of the Krisel device would not provide the necessary space to accommodate the overhang of a glued corner joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,377 issued to M. H. Beckman on Jan. 16, 1968 entitled "Metal Intersection Stud", discloses a connection device for interior and partition walls, such device being used to join two corners together in a parallel arrangement. The channel section of the Beckman device maintains a first wall section in perpendicular arrangement with a second wall section, with such wall sections positioned to permanently overlap in order to fit within the stud and to provide enhanced stability at the corner joint. Two recessed sections are opposed in the Beckman arrangement to provide a reinforced overlapping intersection joint. The recess area in the device of the present invention, on the other hand, is provided to accommodate and reinforce a temporary overlap of two joined workpieces, which need not fill the offset as in Beckman, and therefore, there is no functional similarity between the device of the present invention and the Beckman device, and the only structural similarity is the cross-sectional shape of one side of the Beckman design.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,871 issued to R. Wolff on Oct. 28, 1975 entitled "Doweling Boring Gauge for Two Workpieces to be Dowelled Together on Their Front Flat Sides", discloses an alignment clamp system for the creation of boring holes along the corner of two joined workpieces into which will be placed dowel connections. The clamping system maintains the two workpieces in a perpendicular arrangement while the holes are drilled into the workpieces, with one clamp being longitudinally moveable along the length of the corner while the other clamp is fixed to a workbench, table or the like, and the resulting workpieces may be joined to form a corner with precise dowel connections. The device of the present invention is a corner joint facilitator, while the Wolff device is a corner joint preparer and does not actually assist in the joinder of the two perpendicularly situated workpieces. Wolff does have a similar offset arrangement on his clamps to accommodate overlaps on two intersecting sections of a corner joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,819 issued to G. J. Sosin on Feb. 13, 1979 entitled "Outside Corner Square", discloses a corner square with a clearance area for irregular, non-smooth corner joints. The measurement and squaring of outside corners requires a device with a similar recess area to accommodate such outside corners and the like, and therefore, the cross sectional design between the Sosin square and the device of the present invention are somewhat similar. The Sosin design employs a recess area in the vertical and horizontal planar directions. However, the preferred device of the present invention requires a recess area in only one planar direction. The Sosin device is essentially constructed as a two-dimensional device while the device of the present invention is essentially a three-dimensional device. The functions of the two-dimensional Sosin measurement device and the planar three-dimensional support device of the present invention are also completely different.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,164 issued to A. O. Brothers on Jun. 24, 1980 entitled "Tool for Use in Constructing Paneled Ornaments", discloses an angled jig for the connection of three-dimensional workpieces at obtuse angles. The Brothers reference does not demonstrate a clearance area to accommodate an irregular corner or an overhang or excess material, although it does demonstrate the joinder of planar workpieces at an adjustable angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,754 issued to B. N. Lawrence on Nov. 17, 1981 entitled "Welding Clamp", discloses a clamp for maintaining an angle member in a perpendicular relationship with a flat plate upon which the angle member is to be welded. The Lawrence clamp could not be used to form a corner joint in the same manner as the device of the present invention between a vertically and horizontally situated workpiece because the Lawrence clamp assumes that the workpiece is already in the form of an angle, and therefore, does not provide the proper support to accomplish such task. The Lawrence clamp also does not provide a recess area, which is critical to the formation of such joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,964 issued to J. W. Hennessee on Dec. 7, 1982 entitled "Lay Out Square", discloses a folding square for laying out the location of tees and corners as shown in the figures of the reference patent. The Hennessee reference demonstrates a conventional square device and does not provide a clearance area as previously mentioned and discussed.
One of the most recent devices designed to position angularly situated workpieces is U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,212 issued to J. West on Nov. 1, 1994 entitled "Jointing Jig." The West reference discloses a hinged jig with angularly positioned channels for the placement and connection of a variety of angularly situated beam-like workpieces. The West reference does not provide elongated planar support surfaces necessary for the joining of planar workpieces in a corner relationship, as provided for in, and is necessary with, the device of the present invention.
Another recent device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,015 issued to R. L. Butcher on Oct. 10, 1995 entitled "Construction Framing Square", discloses a device which is similar in design to the previously mentioned Hennessee '964 reference, and this being so, is only similar to the device of the present invention in its profile, not function. The Butcher reference could not accommodate a corner joint situation since it lacks the clearance area necessary to form a corner joint.
Design U.S. Pat. No. 346,225 issued to J. C. Bancroft on Apr. 19, 1994, entitled "Exterior Trim," discloses an extruded exterior trim section having a recess at the intersection of two right angularly related flanges. The section is designed for use as exterior trim rather than a jig or tool and, in any event, the two flanges are not precisely at right angles, so the device could not be used in the same manner as applicant's device.
The prior art has yet to exhibit a handyman's tool which will facilitate the efficient creation of a smooth, accurate corner joint, in the demandingly accurate manner prescribed and expected by a skilled craftsman. The present inventor, frustrated by such a deficiency in the prior art, has recognized a need to fill this void, for both the benefit of himself and those skilled in the art. The prior art devices in the clamp, jig, and vice classifications have been fairly static in functional evolution over the years, with their mechanical operation changing only slightly. The one-piece support device of the present invention is, however, so simplistic, in light of the large number of prior art devices which have merely grown more complicated over time without a proportional increase in efficiency of function, that one skilled in the art will readily recognize such innovation as being clearly unobvious in the art particularly in light of the trend toward complexity in the art. The novel jig device of the invention is in fact of such increased efficiency in the facilitation of the production of neat, accurate corner joints as to be a major advance in the art.